96 Hours
by Brummie-Babe
Summary: Trapper hasnt slept for nearly 4 day and it affects his work, but not in the way you think!


Disclaimer: NO matter how much I keep praying those lovely characters still seem to not belong to me…so I have to just keep borrowing them.   
  
  
  
A/N: My first mash fic. I've only just got into it from Paramount…wonderful channel…on twice daily all week….fun!   
  
A/N2: I had a speech impediment which affected my spelling and even though its on the computer it can still be bad and no ones beta'd it…hint hint so if anyone would be kind to do it…I would gladly accept   
  
Plot: Trapper had a drink when he knew that wounded were coming in. What consequences are there? Does Trapper get away with it?  
  
Please R&R  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"What cha doing?" Trapper asked leaning over the hole in Hawkeye's patients stomach, holding the mask over his nose and mouth.  
  
  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked "Now get outta my light." Hawkeye said pushing him slightly with his elbow. "This guy's a tool box and he's only a kid."  
  
  
  
"How's he doing?" Trap asked moving round the other side.  
  
  
  
"Apart from building me an engine from his spare parts. He's done." Hawkeye said throwing down his equipment pulling his mask down and ripping off the plastic gloves and dropping them on the floor. "Gloves, next!" He shouted. "Trap, if you're not gonna help get off my stage, I'm on a role."  
  
  
  
"Sorry master." He said stepping away from him. "I'm going to the swamp, I need to sleep." Hawk smiled to show he heard as the nurse snapped his gloves over his robe and he pulled his mask back up. Trapper walked out, throwing his own robe and mask on the floor. He placed his hands casually in his jacket and walked out.   
  
******************************************  
  
"Pierce!" Frank screamed. "McIntyre!" Trapper stopped and tried to turn round to get back into the operating theatre but Major Burns had reached him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned back around.  
  
  
  
"Frank?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"McIntyre, do you think swapping my boots for Corporal Klingers high heels is funny?" He said holding Klingers red shoes in his face.  
  
"To be honest Frank, yea I do slightly. You know it's lucky it hasn't been raining Frank." Frank nodded angrily but stopped slowly. He looked down, face bent when he realised he was in a ankle deep puddle of muddy water.  
  
"McIntyre!" He shouted.  
  
"Yes Frank?"   
  
"You…you." He stopped too angry for words. Trapper saw Klinger march over, he grabbed his shoes and threw the boots down and huffily walked away. Frank watched him, his face flicking between Klingers shrinking body and Trappers amused smile. He bent down and lifting the boot poured the grubby water out, they had landed in the puddle.   
  
A few moments later Hawkeye came out the door.  
  
"Hey Trap, you didn't get far."  
  
"What do you expect? Frank's very shy when it comes to that." Hawkeye burst out laughing. "No, We were just talking about shoes." Trapper said with all honesty.   
  
"I thought you were more of a slipper man." Hawk said to Frank.  
  
"Franks more of a shoe man than me! Why do you think you always find him in Margaret's closet? It's where she keeps her shoes."   
  
"You guys have gone too far this time. I'm going to go over Colonels Blake's head and get you both Court Marshalled." Hawkeye gasped and turned to Trapper.  
  
"Go to your happy place Trapper, happy place." He said while Trapper just laughed.  
  
"We'll be going now." He said and they walked off. Frank stood there confused.  
  
******************************************   
  
"Drink?" Hawkeye asked as Trapper threw himself down on the bed.   
  
"Yea, why not?" Trapper asked a rhetorical question.  
  
  
  
"INCOMING WOUNDED, ALL SHIFTS REPORT TO OR." The voice sounded. The two men looked at each other, sighing.   
  
  
  
"It wasn't there to be answered!" Trapper shouted at the PA. Hawkeye poured his drink back into the large pot and held his hand out for Trappers drink but it was gone and was replaced with a face being pulled by Trap. "I ain't slept for 96 hours! It's that or fall asleep in someone's gut!"   
  
Hawkeye raised his shoulders and smiled slightly. He was worried. That drink was strong, stronger than normal. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea but how was Trap to know? He rushed him out the door and hoped it didn't affect his work.   
  
*****************************************  
  
"Pierce! McIntyre!" Colonel Blake screamed across the camp.  
  
  
  
"That's like the fifth time someone's screamed my name in one day." Trapper said. "Must be a new record!"  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." Hawkeye winked at him. Trapper laughed and they both turned around to talk to their CO.  
  
  
  
"Yes? Henry?" Hawkeye asked rolling back on his heels.   
  
"Frank just told me about your newest trick. Really now, shoes? Klingers been onto me as well and I don't think Franks feet will ever be dry again." Hawkeye and Trapper burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
"Henry come on, at least we gave him a spare set. I heard red's all the rage in America." Trapper said as Hawkeye held onto him for support from laughing.  
  
  
  
"That's all very good but…" He paused and sniffed the air. Moving over to Trapper he looked him in the eye and sniffed his face. Standing up straight he looked him in the eye again and sniffed Hawkeye. Then slowly went back to Trapper.   
  
"Erm, Henry?" Hawkeye said not blinking.  
  
"Yo?" He said.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"If you're after my aftershave name just ask me!" Trapper said.  
  
"Well if your aftershave smells of alcohol I'd like the name…McIntyre have you been drinking?" Trapper knitted his eyebrows. Hawk looked from Henry to Trapper then back again.  
  
"I had one." He said hesitantly.   
  
"McIntyre, you know I cant let you do this, not with what you and Pierce just did to Frank, he'd crucify me!"   
  
  
  
"Henry, we'd be one surgeon short if you don't have Trap." Hawk said quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, this is one order you all have to follow, Trapper go back to the swamp."   
  
  
  
"What? No Colonel, people could die if I'm not on!" He shouted, a small group of nurses stopped to watch.  
  
"Don't make a scene." Blake said quietly.  
  
"Let me help, let me do what I was placed in the hell hole to do. It'll all be over." Trapper shouted.  
  
"I can't you know that."   
  
"It was only one drink." Hawkeye tried to reason.   
  
"I'm not going to argue with either of you."   
  
"Fine! Fine! I'm going, you know Henry, Frank has really gotton to you." Trapper shouted and stomped off pushing past the crowd that had appeared. Hawk went to go after him but Henry stopped him.  
  
"We need you in OR. You understand don't you?"  
  
"Suppose, but Henry it really was only 1 drink."  
  
"I know and if Frank hadn't…and I do know how strong you make those drinks."  
  
"Yea, you don't have to explain anymore. He'll be fine once he's thought it through." Hawkeye said sceptically.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Trapper?" Hawk whispered. The reply was a light snore from the other bunk.  
  
"Lazy." Frank said, coming into the tent.  
  
"What? Excuse me Frank if he had 4 days up with no sleep at all!"   
  
"Listen to me Pierce! We had four people die before they even reached OR. Because we didn't have enough surgeons! No matter how much I hate him, McIntyre could have saved them but because he was in here asleep they are dead." Hawk noticed the sudden lack of snoring, no matter how light it was.   
  
"He wanted to help. Ask any one in this camp, they'd tell you!"   
  
"Yea sure!"  
  
"Yeah actually, you weren't there. Go ask Henry Blake!"  
  
"Henry? Henry Blake is unworthy CO!"  
  
"Oh! Just go to sleep Frank. I cant take any more from you tonight."  
  
***************************************   
  
"Trap? Drink?" Hawkeye asked the next evening. Trapper shook his head quickly, facing away lying on his cot. "Wanna talk?" Another shake. "You gotta do something."  
  
  
  
"I don't want to talk and I don't want a drink." Trapper almost shouted at Hawkeye. He didn't say anything back, too shocked. He'd never been shouted at by Trapper before. "This is too much, I heard what Frank said, just tell me Hawk is it 4? Did I kill 4?"  
  
"You didn't kill anyone, you were in here." Actually the count had gone up to 5 because Henry had rushed one patient to save another, someone had died in the night.  
  
"Yes I did, I killed 4 people and I'm a doctor, I'm meant to help them."   
  
"You do, you help people every day. What is with you?"  
  
"What's with me? What's…I had 1 drink and about 3 hours sleep and I got told off for it. I was trying to help and I was put off duty for it. We've done it before and yet…"   
  
  
  
"Ok, Trap. Chill out."   
  
"Chill out? I cant take this!" Trapper shouted. He tied his boots up walked out the Swamp loudly.  
  
"Trappp!" Hawk shouted not moving from his cot. "Trapper!" He got no reply and got up to go after him but Klinger was stood outside and needed to talk to him.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Evening Captain." Father Mulcany said. Trapper just kept going.  
  
***********************************  
  
Not really a cliff hanger and I haven't finished yet so please do R&R so I can see if I can change any of it at all? I'll take some flames…but please if you don't like it at all don't write anything if you cant write anything nice. 


End file.
